


(makes me feel like) i'm alive

by highwaytune



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Danger Days Year 10, Gen, M/M, Rain, because i just think <3, idk what else to tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: kobra wakes up to something nice, because, let's face it, he deserves it.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	(makes me feel like) i'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> [ DANGER DAYS YEAR 10: Day 4, Kobra Kid - 5 November 2020, 2:22AM ]  
> \+ a few hours late, but this one was fun to write. it's very short and sweet.  
> \+ title references greta van fleet's "flower power," which is my favorite song of theirs! seems sweet enough to title this fic with, and to continue my month-long greta-titling-kick with.

Kobra wakes up to an overcast, blank grey sky.

Well, that's cool, isn't it?

He sighs and sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tries to figure out what the everloving hellthat _sound_ is. Something like-- like dropping marbles onto hardwood...?

Until, that is, it hits him like a ton of bricks. _Rain._

"It's raining," Kobra states, voice full of disbelief as he watches the water run in droplets down the glass. 

"Sure is," Cherri agrees, eyes still rimmed with red from sleep deprivation. "You gonna go out in that, cowboy?"

" _Hell_ yes." Kobra doesn't waste another second. He's already up, shoving himself into binder and a different t-shirt alike (some faded red band t-shirt -- he can't tell what it says), and grabbing yesterday's jeans from where they'd laid in pools on the floor. 

He'd never had so much damn trouble with putting these boots on, he thought, pushing his hair back and tying the final double-knot. As he took a split second to recollect himself, he patted himself down for everything he tended to forget most. 

The Kobra Kid stilled for no more than a fraction of a second. He took a few long, hasty strides across the diner, overgrown bangs in his eyes and fierce determination running through his veins. 

He didn't even bother not trying to get his clothes wet -- that was most definitely the best part. Kobra stood, tan-lined, freckled face turned up to the clouds and arms outstretched like he was going to hug the sky, and let his clothes start to stick to him.

He's so light -- the feel of water through clothing and all over his skin and the soft pitter-patter on the windowpanes and the roof and and _and-_

And _all_ of it. Kobra's floating, feeling robins-egg blue and aster purple and cotton-candy pink all at once. Everything was so overwhelming, in the best way.

Then he wasn't alone anymore. The door to the diner swung open with a loud creak, and in the dingy grey light of dawn, Kobra found himself surrounded with the people he loved most. Party and Jet and Ghoul and The Girl and Show Pony and Cherri -- all of them right there with him, enamored with rain and excited by all this stimuli. Rain-smell and the sound and the _feel_ and how it was cold but perfect, _every bit_ of it. 

"You really needed this today, huh?" Cherri asked with a laugh, pulling Kobra close around the waist with one arm.

" _Yes,_ " Kobra grinned, pressing rain-slick lips against Cherri's. "All of us did, though." He laughed too, a little huff through his nose as he arched his back.

"Damn right we did."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so so much for reading!! please let me know what you thought on my tumblr cherrikisser. :)


End file.
